Jak Gets A New Recruit
by Arizona Blackheart
Summary: I got this idea from Jak II. Jak just got out of being captive of Praxis. Thanks to a girl's help. He and Daxter gets a new recruit to help them on yet another smooth victory. This girl is the daughter of Carlisle Cullen and the step-daughter of Esme Cullen. Also, this girl has been experimented on by Praxis too. But there maybe some things that I missed so, don't worry about that.
1. Capture the Baron's Flag

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game. But, Naughty Dog gets all the credit.**

**Jak gets a new recruit**

**_Capture the Baron's Flag_**

Daxter and I were walking through Haven City to find a way to overthrow Baron Praxis. After wandering around for about an hour and a half, we came across the guy we thought was Torn. I walked rather cautiously toward him, not trying to raise any alarms. I approached him and asked cautiously "we're looking for a guy named Torn, Kor sent us." A guy with red dreadlocks approached us. He had tattoos all over. Blue tattoos to be exact, which I shockingly found familiar. He got up in my face which was way too close and it was making me nervous.

"Um, are you Torn?" I asked nervously. "Maybe he's a mute like you used to be," Daxter said jokingly. I only rolled my eyes in exasperation. I may have thrown out a few insults here and there. He told us then to get the Baron's flag. I thought that task would be so easy it was insulting. When we were about to leave, Torn called after us. "Hey you guys! You're gonna need some help on your journey..." He motioned to a girl, or at least I thought that's what it was. I couldn't tell from where I was standing. The person back flipped toward us and landed beside Torn. Yep, she was a girl; a very pretty one at that.

Her blond hair was the same shade as mine, only it had red dyes in it. She wore all black, which I thought was a wonderful color for her. She had a snake tattoo that went from the right shoulder to the wrist. She had red skulls on her left upper arm. The snake was black with red eyes. But, her eyes were the most attracting. They were a sapphire blue that looked like they could change colors with her mood. I smiled at this girl, trying to keep myself from throwing out some crummy pick up line.

She smiled back at me, and then looked at Torn. "This boy and his pet," he began, "will need you for their journey." The girl told him that we need _help_, not _her _in general. Daxter tried to say he was no one's pet, but I only told him to hush. Torn said that's what he meant, but it really wasn't. While we were walking Daxter ran ahead. I asked her to tell me about herself. She shook her head, but decided to tell me anyway. Somehow, I knew that it had something to do with Praxis. "It does," she said, reading my mind, "I too was taken captive by Praxis for experiments."

We had walked for over twenty minutes, I _needed_ a break. So, the three of us, (Daxter, the girl whose name we didn't get, and I) sat down on a rock and she told us her story.


	2. Her Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight. **

Chapter** 2**

**_Her Story_**

The girl looked down at the ground. "Well it all started when I was fourteen," she recalled. "How old _are _you?" I asked. She only looked at me, a long level look. "I'm sixteen," she said. She's only a year younger than me? So, she was experimented on two years ago. Wait a precurian second, SO WAS I! She told us that she was here looking for a remedy for her step-mother. "She was _fatally_ ill from being pregnant." she explained. Her sapphire blue eyes filled with water and turned teal. I moved in close and wound my arm around her. She quivered beneath my arm and she cried so hard that _I _almost broke. When she had calmed down a bit, she went on.

"The Krimzon Guard found me," she sniffed, "looking at the eco cart." She was looking for green eco. _That's_ why she was here in the first place. I shot up, and screamed, "PRAXIS CAN MESS WITH ME, BUT _NOT _WITH _MY FRIENDS_!" The girl touched my wrist and I slowly relaxed. The moment she touched me, sparks _flew_. "Thanks," I said, and she nodded. She also told us that when her stepbrother, Emmett found her, she had a 70/40 blood- eco ratio. Therefore stating, she had a dark side.

"The dark eco interfered with my original powers," she face-palmed herself and HARD. "You have powers?" Daxter asked. She only nodded and said if we told anyone about her having powers, she'd kill us both. I could tell she was going to explode. She jumped up and screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS! I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS IF I HAVE TO!" I realized that was the same tone I used when Daxter found me. "Hey, what kind of powers do you have?" I asked. She looked at me, with her magnificent red eyes... wait _**RED?!**_

Weren't they _**BLUE**_ a little while ago?! Okay, easy Jak, calm down now. "Well, as you can clearly see," she said suddenly, "my eyes change colors with my mood." Her eyes are just like a mood ring. Wow if she ever becomes my girlfriend, I'll never be bored. "Now, about this Emmett guy," I said, "is he like a friend whose like a stepbrother or is he a boyfriend you call your stepbrother?" "Nope, he's just my stepbrother. His Mom married my Dad. Therefore making him my stepbrother." she explained.

Wow, a girl who has powers. She can be very useful. I wonder how strong she is, how fast she is, and what all else she can do. This girl pretty much has me beat with the powers she has. Now, we have a real team. Praxis won't even stand a chance against us now. Not with this remarkable heroine.


	3. Her POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**Her POV**

Jak seems to be an alright guy."I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "For what?" I said, "You didn't do anything." He laughed. It was a little rough, but it was rather soft. At least he doesn't laugh as hard and obnoxiously as my friend Keith. Jak cleared his throat, "I, uh, never got your name." Should I tell him my name? No, I can't tell Jak that I'm the daughter of a vampire. And a Cullen for that matter. "My name is... classified, but my personality is not." I said. I thought he was going to say something like 'tell me anyway', but he only said, "Yeah, I can understand that." The little weasel/otter, which Jak told me was called an ottsel, tugged on my pants. I bent down to look at him properly. I winced as my knee touched the ground, I was hit by some random car a year ago.

Making sure Jak wasn't listening, he asked what my name was. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," I told him smoothly. "My name," the ottsel told me, " is Daxter. Daxter the uh... ottsel." I chuckled softly, then said, "Well Daxter, my name is Athena Meygana Cullen." Daxter gasped softly, did he know who I was? If he did, how did he know? "You're the daughter of Carlisle Cullen, right?" he asked. I only nodded, so he _did _know who I was. "Just promise me," I said, "that you won't tell Jak. I don't want him to know just yet." Daxter nodded and we continued on. I ran to Jak's side, and rather fast. I told you I'm the daughter of a vampire, and what do vampires do; run fast. Jak didn't notice, but Daxter certainly did. Jak _is _handsome, but I thought his personality was better.

He hated Praxis, he had a fond love for music, he was rebellious. I loved it all, but I can't believe he doesn't know I'm _reading_ his_ mind_! He thinks I'm beautiful; Oh, how sweet. Come on Athena focus. Focus on the task at hand. We got to Fort Praxis after about an hour or two of walking. "Well," Jak said angrily," here we are. Yet again..." I only looked at him, '_he's been here before?' _Daxter was _clearly_ scared, but not me. I was about to charge in there, find Praxis, kill him, and get the hell outta there. I suddenly felt a strong thought go through my head, _'No sis... don't.' 'Emmett?' _I thought, he did have a knack for talking to me through telepathy. '_D__on't kill him yet,' 'What do you want me to do?!' _I shot back.

We went for the flag. I looked back at Jak. He was giving me a look that seemed to be calling me a show off. I stuck my tongue out at him and went on. I am a little bit of a show off, I will admit that. But hey, he thinks it's hot, so might as well keep on doing it. I got to the top, and waited for them. When they got up, Jak snatched the flag. But, the stone beneath us collapsed. Jak and Daxter fell, I didn't. I flew down after them. I tried to grab Jak, but got Dax instead. After Jak had landed, I gently landed next to him with Daxter on my shoulders. Daxter was surprised when we got to the ground safely. Jak noticed Torn's face and gave him the flag. "I think I'll stay with them," I told Torn. "they still have a long way to go."

Daxter was glad I was going to stay. I know he wants to see what all else I can do. I wish Jak saw me fly, But then I had a feeling that the guard would be looking for us. Torn told us to go to the pumping station to fix the water. He told us Praxis had shut all the water off to the slums. "OH HELL NO!" I screamed. "DOES HE _NOT_ CARE THAT I CAN _DIE _WITHOUT WATER?! RENEE'S NOT THE _ONLY ONE_ WHO CAN CHANNEL THAT ELEMENT YOU KNOW!" Torn knew that, he also knew that I could die without all my powers working properly. "You should be able to fix the pipes so you can get the water into your system." he said. Jak and Daxter looked at my pale face, "I should be able to last that long," I said. "we'll fix those pipes."


	4. Back To Jak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

**Back To Jak**

Alright, she's gonna stay with us. Now I flirt with her to my heart's content. "Hold up," the girl said, holding up a hand to stop us. She bolted up behind us and snatches us up. We were soon flying over Haven to the Pumping Station. "We could've walked," I said. She shot down a look that seemed to say _'yeah if you want to get killed.'_ I guess she didn't want the KG to find us. "How much do you care about me?" I asked, trying not to sound as rash as I knew I did. We soon got to the Pumping Station. We landed and when our feet touched the ground, she grabbed my hand. Daxter watched as she did this; she held my hand to her heart. "This heart wouldn't be beating if you weren't right now," she told me. I smiled. Did she really mean it; or was she joking? Something told me though, that she actually meant it.

Daxter headed for the pumps. ''I'll turn the valve," he said boldly. "Daxter," she whispered, "wait a minute. DAXTER!" He was already there and just as he turned the valve... up the pipes he went. I chuckled as we heard him screaming, so did our new recruit. I finally thought it was time to help him. So I went and turned the other valve, and out he popped. "Next time," Daxter said, with a gasp from knocking into me, "_you _turn the valve." The girl seemed to giggle a little bit. But I guess something caught her attention, because she turned her attention to the path we were gonna walk down (that is if we didn't fly here). She put a hand over her eyes to get a clearer view.

Someone, or something was coming down the path. "Emmett?!" the girl called. The thing coming down the path was definitely a person. "Sis," the person called, "is that you?!" The girl ran up and the person met up with her. The two exchanged conversation; I guess she mentioned what Baron Praxis did to me, because Emmett screamed, "WHAT?!" I just sure-fire hope she didn't tell him what I am capable of. "Sis," Emmett said, hesitating, "I was asked to deliver some news." He whispered something in her ear, and she put both hands to her mouth. She then sank down to her knees and cried. I nearly went berserk, but Emmett told me that he told her that her Army Colonel was killed in combat.

I looked at him, a look that said, '_oh my God.' _Daxter was trying to soothe her by patting her back and telling her it's okay. But I knew that wouldn't be enough. So, I sat beside her and put my arm around her. Emmett noticed how I was so good with her. She then wound her arms around me and cried more. I rubbed her back and told her soothingly, "it's alright, I'm here. Jakkie's got you." She soon drew a quivering breath, "I'm okay now," she said simply. I took off my red ascot and dried her eyes. "Thank you Jak," she said, kissing my cheek. "Anytime," I said, smiling warmly. She stood up to look at Emmett, "Why are you here," she asked, "did Daddy send you?" "No," Emmett said, "You guys'll need some extra brawn."

Turns out Emmett wasn't alone. Another boy came up behind him, cracking his knuckles. "Andy?" she asked, surprised. The black haired boy nodded, "that's right. No one messes with my sister or any of her friends and gets away with it. Not when ol' Andrew Cullen is around." Emmett told us that Andy wanted to come too. "Andy is my stepsister's birth brother." Emmett said. Cool, now we got more help. Hey, the more help the better.


	5. I Think I Know Her Her Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight. **

Chapter** 5**

**_I think I know her/ Her powers_**

We all walked back to the Baron's Palace. We climbed up the wall and looked down at the Baron. We soon found that the Baron had a daughter, Ashlein. After finding this out, Dax sneezed. "Aw, perfect... they heard us," Emmett said after Praxis had looked up. I had my hand over Dax's mouth, looking at him sternly. He looked at me as if to say, _'heh, oops.' _When we came onto the tower, the girl took my hand. I looked at her sparkling blue eyes with my own. But before I could kiss her, Emmett screamed, "Praxis!" The girl's eyes went red again, and she bolted to him at an incredible speed and back to me all in one motion. Praxis came into view in a Flyer, (or whatever it was called) The girl stood in front of me with Andy and Emmett.

"Hello Praxis," she said with a snarl. "Athena," Praxis said, "we meet again." '_Athena, how does this name sound so familiar' _ I thought to myself. Emmett stepped up and said, "Meet your worst nightmare..." The three of them stepped forward, and said, "We three Cullen siblings call upon the power of the Vampires." There was a huge flash of light, and then each one had changed. Each one had super pale skin, red eyes, and sharp fangs. Athena jumped up and knocked Praxis on to the ground with a swift blow of her black claws. Then, with a mighty roar, she came down and jabbed Prax in the back. Andy took a blaster and exploded the Flyer into a million small pieces.

I grabbed the blaster from Andrew and fired quite a few rounds. Emmett wrestled Praxis to the ground and Andy stomped down on Praxis' gut and _hard_. I finally got tired of the blaster and decided to help Athena. Praxis saw the way Athena and I worked together, and got so scared and ran. We all cheered, whooped, hollered, and patted each other on the back. Athena came and leaped into my arms. I spun her around then set her gently on the ground. I was just about to kiss her when Daxter told her she did wonderfully. I was so close to that damned kiss. But I will get it, sometime.

Athena hugged her brothers and patted them on the back, saying they did great. "Hey," Dax said, "why don't we go celebrate?" Emmett said that he would love to get a drink. Andy said he wants to get a small snack. Athena thought a celebration was a fantastic idea. I might be able to get that kiss after all. I will hope, and maybe I can get a date out of this too. So we all walked back to Haven City to find a place to chill and celebrate. I asked Athena if she knew any long ways back to Haven. She said she did, and it would give us time to get to know each other better. I know I'm seventeen, and that I shouldn't be thinking about this yet, but she may make a great wife.

* * *

** _An entry from Jak's journal_**

_Athena is amazing, she says that she's the daughter of a Vampire. And that she was here in Haven to look for a remedy. A love remedy, that is. I think she had a boyfriend that treated her unfairly and that she needs someone to fix her broken heart. That I can help with, I can also provide the respect and love a girl should get. I feel sorry for her, she shouldn't have been treated like that. When I find out who hurt her, they are gonna wish they were never born. Once I'm through with them, they'll never ever treat Athena like that ever again. Well, they won't anyhow because she'll be with me. _

_So let's just hope they don't run into me. Whomever they are._

_Signed by,_

_Jak_


	6. After Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight. **

Chapter** 6**

**_After Battle_**

We walked through Haven Forest and met up with the others. "Welcome," Daxter announced, "to the Naughty Ottsel." Athena walked in and started talking to Samos and Keira. "Typical," I muttered. "Athena, you wanna dance with me?" I asked her. "Actually, Torn asked me to do a quick tango with him." I nodded and watched them glide over the floor. I was amazed with how graceful she was. Her hips flew with so much ease, that girl has to be made of some kind of flexi-stuff. Daxter wanted to see what else she could do. I think she wanted a challenge, because she went all-out when Dax played Usher. She soon walked up to me and asked me to sing karaoke with her.

I only smiled and asked what song she wanted to do. "I want to do," she started, "_If I didn't have you, _by Thompson Square." Hmm, a duet... one I don't even know. "You know what," I said, "I think we should do _Timeless _by Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini." She handed me a microphone and I looked her; and began to sing. She joined in when the chorus popped up. She sounds like an angel. Her vocalizations are just heavenly. She then began to sing _Anytime _by Kelly Clarkson once we finished. She had on a sparkly white dress that flew into a full circle when she spun.

She wore heels that were made of PURE Light Eco crystals. They sparkled on her feet while she moved. She looked like an angel; No, a Precurian Goddess. I was starstruck by this. She looked amazing, no wonder Andy told me she was oh-so-popular. She came off the stage and dragged me onto the dance floor when they played, _All My Friends Say _by Luke Bryan. She taught me The Western Shuffle, a line dance she learned when she was a little five-year-old. I then spun her around and lifted her onto my shoulders. She told me I was a great dancer when set her back on the floor.

I acted like she was joking, but I knew she meant it literally. She could really move, I have never met a girl who could move like that. I asked Dax to play _Cyclone _by Baby Bash. I wanted to do a solo dance. She swooned when I flipped backwards. When I came off the dance floor, she was gone. '_Where'd she go?' _I thought. I walked outside to look for her. I didn't see her out front; So I went to the back. It was like a castle garden back there. In the middle, was a white gazebo. And there was Athena, sitting there. I casually walked up and sat beside her on the bench. I put my arm around her. I really wanted to kiss her... but I didn't.

She looked at me, tears were rolling out of her pretty eyes. She took my hand and held it to her gentle face. "Hey," I said, "what's wrong, is it something to do with me?" She chuckled softly, and then said, "No. It's that my friends and some of my family are in danger." "Danger;" I said, "I could go with you. Consider it a favor returned from you helping me and Daxter." "No Jak," she said, "you won't be able to handle it. The Volturi think my friends and cousins are hiding a fugitive.

They will kill my friends and cousins. But they won't if I'm there." She brushed my face, then ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm so sorry," she said. I softly kissed her cheek, tears poured down my face, "Please," I cried, "Don't leave. Please." "I have to," Athena whispered, "or my friends and cousins will be murdered."

I hugged her. I wouldn't want her family and friends hurt; but I also don't want her to leave. "I don't have to leave until midnight." she said. So, we stayed there and chatted until midnight hit.


	7. Will I See You Again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

**_Will I see you again?_  
**

Emmett, Andy, and Athena were getting ready to leave. I came out of the Jeweler's and walked up to Athena. "I got you something, " I said, pulling a necklace from the little box I had in my hand. She gasped, at the sight of it. "J as in Jak?" she asked, when she saw the little purple "J" on the silver chain. Yeah," I said, "so you have something to remember me by." She moved her hair as I put the chain around her neck. Emmett came up and told her they _had _to go. "In a minute," she snapped. I began to cry again, boy would I miss her. "Haven City will never be the same." I told her. "Maybe not," she said, "but I'll be thinking of you. And all of Haven." She hugged me, smiling through tears.

I rolled up my sleeve to reveal a tattoo. "Oh Jak," she declared, "_Athena's boy? _That is so sweet." I couldn't stand it if she never came back. I'd kill myself or something. She slid a chain from her neck, and put it in my hand. "My Army dog tags," she said, "I want you to have them." I closed my hand, and closed my eyes to fight back tears. Andy told her they _had to hurry, _the Volturi would be attacking at any time. Athena nodded, and ran after her brothers. I opened my hand to look at the tags, and then called, "HEY YOU GUYS?!" Athena heard me, and came running back. "Will I see you again?" I asked her. "Oh, don't worry Jak," she said, "you'll see me again soon."

And with that she ran after her brothers again. I walked back into the bar. "Where's Athena?" Daxter asked. I thought for minute, "She left Daxter." I told him finally. "I slid the dog tags over my head. I felt like an Army soldier, inside and out. I thought about her for a long time. "You know Jak," Sig said, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a new girlfriend." I did have a girlfriend, and a Cullen for that matter. "I love her Sig," I told him, "but, what should I do now?" I didn't know what to do. "Well," Sig said, "I would go visit, write her a letter, or call her." I was about to go visit, but I didn't want to right then.

I grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote her a letter. I told her about the moments I remembered, what I enjoyed most, and how much I love her. Daxter brought back an envelope, stamp, and her address. I had Dax do the whole envelope process. I stuck the stamp on and Samos put it in the mail. The envelope turned into a puff of smoke, and disappeared. I guess it is making its way to Athena now. I'm so happy we're a couple. Daxter keeps trying to stop me from kissing her. I couldn't wait to see her again. I soon got a call from her saying that her parents wanna meet me sometime.

Oh no, meeting the parents. That hardly ever goes well with certain families. I told her that I'll wait, that I wanted to be sure I was ready to meet them. She said that was fine. She was also, very determined to see me again. I told her I'll see her soon. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," I said. I hung up, and went outside. I thought I could hear singing _See You Again _by Carrie Underwood in the wind. I knew her voice anywhere and that _was _her voice in the wind. I started to sing the second verse, like it was a duet.

I was so glad to hear that angelic voice. I knew she was saying that she would see me and the rest of Haven sometime soon. I wanted to see her now, how to tell her was the question. Then I began to sing _Sound of Madness _by Shinedown. To tell her that I wanted to see her now and the urge to see her was driving me mad. Well, it worked. She said, telepathically that she's see me in a year tops. I hope she does._  
_


	8. A Year Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game or Twilight.**

**_Chapter 8 _**

**_A year later_**

It's been a year since I saw Athena. I miss her very much. Daxter and I were banished from Haven and are now staying in Spargus. We met a guy named Damas, who told us we had to prove ourselves worthy of staying here by fighting in an Arena. "Jak," Daxter said, "when is Athena gonna come back?" I shook my head, "I don't know Daxter, but I hope soon." After we got out of the first Arena, Damas told us to rest up. "You guys have long day tomorrow," he said. While Dax and I were following Damas to a room, I heard hoof beats outside. Damas walked down the stairs and to the doors. "Yes," he said when he opened the door. A young girl stood there, I would say around seventeen.

"Damas?" the girl asked, rather shocked. "Athena?" he asked. ATHENA?! Was that really her? Daxter went running down the stairs to check it out. I followed because I doubted it was her. "Daxter?!" she said. "Athena," Daxter said, "is that _really_ you?" She nodded, but the second she saw me, she leaped into my arms. "I thought you wouldn't show." I cried. She held onto me for dear life. She cried along with me. "I love you," she cried, "don't leave me. Please." Okay, now this was scary. Why would she say this?

"I won't," I said, rather frightened, "why ever would I?" She let go of me and wipe her eye. As soon as she got her eyes wiped, some of her make up was wiped off. It revealed an ugly black eye. "OH MY PRECURSORS!" Daxter screamed. Damas gasped, and I touched the black eye. Damas came back with some ice for her to put on the eye. She took the ice pack and put it on the injury. Damas brought us to a room with a king-sized bed and a bed for a cat or dog. Daxter hopped into the animal bed and fell asleep. Athena and I climbed into the king-sized, and she fell asleep under my arm. She moved closer to me, I guess for warmth.

She stirred a little, but she slept soundly. The next day, she invited us to her birthday party. A masquerade ball, with dancing, food and entertainment. I would love to go, so did Daxter. She asked Daxter to please wear some kind of pants. Daxter promised to find some, but he didn't know where. Athena said she'll have some made by the time the ball starts. He was clearly overjoyed, but we still had to get to the other Arena. We found an old Precursor glider used to get to the top of the volcano. "All we have to do is reset the accelerator rings and we're golden." I said.

Athena set right to work. Daxter protested, "oh no, do you see any feathers here? Looks like fur to me. No feathers, no flya the ottsel. There is _no way_ you're getting _me_ on some Precursor monk crap." He kept going, "Absolutely zippo chance. Forget it, finito, fat chance, not gonna happen, nope, nuh-uh, never." I grabbed him, and jumped. Athena was gliding close behind, without a glider. Was she really flying? I think she really was flying. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" Daxter screamed. Athena giggled and jetted off. I was watching her do flips and loop-de-loops.

She was amazing, when we got to the arena, Athena said she'd sit up in the bleachers and watch. I asked if she would like to help, but she only said, "just shout if you need me." Daxter and I fought our way through, and got out. Athena came and told me that she wanted me to meet someone. But who was the question. We obviously flew there, 'cause we weren't in Haven anymore...


	9. Meeting The Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jak and Daxter games or the Twilight books. **

**Chapter 9**

_**Meeting the family**_

Athena brought me to rather, beautiful yet big house. She let us in and called up the stairs. "Mom, Dad," she called out, "I'm back!" "Athena?" someone called, "is that you?" A woman came to the top of the stairs and looked down at us. She had blondish-red hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. "Hi mom," Athena said. The woman smiled and came down. "I thought you were still in Haven," she said hugging her daughter, "your father got held in for an hour longer."

Athena smiled, and said, "yeah, but I thought you might wanna meet someone." I stepped forward as though I were treading on fragile ground, but smiled. "Mom," Athena said, taking my hand, "this is the boy I was telling you and Daddy about, this is Jak." I was a little nervous when she continued, "Jak, this is Esme, my step-mother." Esme smiled warmly and shook my hand. "Hello Jak," she said, "I'm so glad you had the time to meet us."

Esme, Athena, and I walked upstairs. It was more than an ordinary house, this was almost like a castle. "Only smaller," someone said. "Hey Edward," Athena said, "where were you all this time?" Edward smiled, "Jasper and I smelled someone unfamiliar and he sent me to investigate." Esme shook her head,"no one knows what you boys are up to. Except our beloved Athena of course." Athena smiled, and looked around. "Where's Alice. Or Rosalie?" she asked.

Two, no three more people came in. Two blondes and a brunette. Jasper, must've been the first blonde, because the minute he saw me, he backed up. "It's okay Jasper," the brunette said, "you won't hurt him." I was a little scared. "You must be Jak," the same girl said, "I'm Alice." The brunette was Alice, so the first blonde _was _Jasper. So, the last blonde had to be Rosalie.

Suddenly, some little girls rushed in. Each one had different hair colors. The first one had brown, the second had red, and the last one had blonde. "Hi sissy," they said in unison. Athena bent down and hugged each one of them. "Jak," she said, "these are my little sisters." I studied each one. Emmett smiled as he said their names. The little girl with the brown hair was Melody, the little red-head was Lorena, and the little blonde one was Katrina.

Melody piped up, "are you with our sister?" I smiled warmly, and nodded. Lorena asked me if I liked to draw. Melody cried out, "No! He likes to catch bugs and look at nature!" Katrina looked up at Athena as if to ask to PLEASE stop the squabble. Athena stepped in and settled them down by snapping her fingers and saying, "Settle down, girls." I smiled at the fact the little girls calmed down, and said then, "Actually, I like all those things." They smiled at this, Edward smiled and asked me where I was from.

"I am from," I began, "Haven City. But they banished me for thinking _I_ let the metal heads into the city." I snarled a little at this reply, I didn't think that part would come out of my mouth. Emmett gasped at this, as did Andrew. "THEY DIDN'T!" Esme said, shocked by my rant. Soon, someone else walked in, Carlisle Cullen. He must be Athena's father. "You must be Jak," he said, "my daughter's said a lot about you." Athena giggled softly, and took her little sisters out of the room. I told the Cullens, that I wanted to surprise Athena when it was time for her party.

Everyone thought that was a fantastic idea. So I told them that I also wanted to propose to her too. Since I knew her for a whole year. Then everyone set out to get ready for her party. I had to find a good costume and mask. I need to make sure the mask keeps my mouth in sight... I still haven't gotten that kiss. But I will get it tonight for sure.


	10. The party!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game or Twilight.**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_The party!_**

Athena called out to everyone in the ballroom of her magnificent fort, "thank you all for coming to my 17th. This means a lot." She smiled and went to the dance floor, dancing to Shinedown's _Second Chance._ I walked in with Daxter on my shoulders, Torn on my left, and Ashlein on my right. Rosalie said Athena was wearing a red ball gown with a rose on the chest. Rose also said that Athena had on a gold mask with sparkles on it. I said thanks and started to search the crowd.

Ashlein and Torn checked the back to be sure she didn't walk out. Daxter, Keira, and Tess checked the balcony. I finally found Andy, I asked if he saw Athena anywhere. He jerked is head toward the refreshment table. "She's over there," he said, "the one with the red dress."I saw where the girl stood laughing and joking with the others around her. I walked over and asked her to dance. We danced to Shinedown's _Sound Of Madness. _She twirled and flipped up onto my shoulders. Torn saw us and he grabbed Ashlein to join in.

Dax, Tess, and Keira joined in too. When the guitar break hit, they broke off and let Athena and I dance alone. I tipped her back and smiled. "NOW JAK!" Jasper yelled. I ripped off the mask and she saw my face. "Jak," she gasped at my costume, "you look like Andy." Andy and Emmett came to tell me that Jak was here but saw he took his mask off already."Damn," said Emmett, "Jasper threw out the signal too soon." "Sig," Athena said, "is he here?" I remembered that Sig told her he'd come.

I didn't see him anywhere. Someone tapped Athena on the shoulder, "may I dance with the birthday girl?" She turned around fast, and noticed someone familiar, "Sig," she screamed, "you're here!" I breathed out in relief. I then told them we had to get back to Spargus soon. Damas would be looking for us. Athena said we could stay for a while longer, that Damas wouldn't mind. I looked at a little black box I pulled out of my pocket.

"Jak," Emmett said, " you need to ask her, so that way you will have her for life." I nodded and said that I'll ask her right now. "Athena," I said, "will you come to the top of the stairs with me for a second?" "Sure," she said, "why?" I laughed softly, "You'll see," I said, "You will see..." I took her hand, and guided her up the steps. I couldn't wait. I will be glad if she says that one word I wanna hear. That word is, yes.


	11. The proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 11**

**_The proposal_  
**

I brought Athena up to the top of the stairs. "Jak, what's this all about?" she asked. "Well," I began, "Carlisle, will you get everyone's attention, please?" Carlisle called out to everyone there, "Friends, Jak has something to say." I took a deep breath, "Athena," I said, "we have known each other for a while now." "Yes, that we have." she said. "And," I started to say again, " I wanted to know one thing, how much do you love me?" She started tearing up, "More than any of the riches I have." she cried.

"Well, then there's only one more question to ask," I said, pulling out the little black box, "Athena Cullen, will you be my wife as long as you're still on the face of this Earth?"Athena gasped as she looked at the diamond, "Oh Jak," she cried, "yes, of course I will!" I stood and hugged her. "Jak!" Dax hollered, "KISS HER ALREADY!" She smiled and let me do just that. I was happy. We kissed for fifteen minutes, then we left for Spargus.

Athena seemed to be hiding something, but what? I had to find out... but no need she told me everything. "Athena's not my real name, it's Raven. I am supposed to be full vampire, but then again, I was cursed." Okay, that was one thing I didn't know. I didn't know she was cursed, she told me all about her life. But that's a totally different story. The fact is, I know now that I can break her curse.

I told her after we're to be married, she'll be free. But then, there was another surprise. "We have to have a baby too." she said. Okay, that I wish I woulda know earlier. "Uh, what?" I said, confused. I knew we had to get married but I didn't know we _HAD _to _have a baby. _What's next? But then, I didn't mind after all, I bet I 'd make a great father. When we got back to Spargus, we were in for a real treat.


	12. Things Go Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 12**

**_Things Go Wrong?_  
**

I came out of the bathroom from taking a shower. Raven was fast asleep on her side of her majestic king-sized bed. I came over to her side of the bed, and gave her a gentle shake. "Raven," I said smoothly, "you awake?" She rolled over to face me, and she smiled. I sat down and she crawled up behind me. I smiled while she rolled her hands down my chest, but she stopped suddenly. _'Okay,' _I thought to myself, _'what is going on here?' _Raven then bolted to the other side of her bedroom. She was holding her nose.

Why for the love of the Precursors is she... I had it then, it was her blood lust. "Raven," I said, "I know you. You won't hurt me." "I may not hurt you," she said with a little sarcasm, "but I _can _kill you!" I knew she was trying her hardest to stay away, but then she looked at me. _'Uh oh,'_ I thought. I realized I was sweating, sweat can carry the scent of blood to a vampire's nose. Not thinking about what she had said, I told her, "Just do it. Do it and get it over with." _' Jak, you IDIOT!' _I thought, _'why did you say that?' _

Raven removed her hand from her nose and sprang forward. God almighty, she was strong! I held still, then felt a sting like a wumpbee's. I screamed in pain, feeling the venom running through my system. Mixing with the dark Eco and light Eco. I screamed louder, it was excrutiating. I felt my heart pounding a mile a minute, my body was shaking violently, I felt my powers getting out of hand... it was awful. _'I'm dying,' _I thought dully, _'slowly but surely, I am dying.' _

_Emmett takes over from here._

Jak was out cold after what happened. My sister couldn't believe what she had done. What was she supposed to do now? I have no clue, but then I'm sure she'll think of something. It's not like she's gonna start freaking out about her biting Jak. I don't think...


	13. What did I just do! (Her POV)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 13**

_**What did I just do?! (Her** **POV)**_

_'Oh my God, I just bit Jak' _I thought to myself, _'what did I just do?!' _I started pacing the floor, frantic with worry. I started talking out loud to myself, which I do when no one's around or if I'm scared and need to think. "Okay, let me see," I said, "I could run off, so no one would suspect it was me. Or I could stay here and watch him suffer through the painful transition." I thought for a moment. I finally came up with a decision; run off. I can't let the family know I bit him. I packed a suitcase, kissed Jak's sweating forehead, and bolted out the door. I tried fighting the urge to go back, and it worked pretty well. I decided to call Jasper. He'd know what to do.

"Hello," he said, when he answered. "Jaz," I said, "I need your help." "What's wrong Ray," he asked, "did you bite someone?" "Yes, but not who I wanted to," I told him, "I bit Jak." Jasper said nothing for a minute, then he sighed. "Well," he said, nonchalantly, "I'll see what I can do. But, I'll have to tell Carlisle if something goes wrong." "Thank you Jasper, your the best." I said, before he hung up with a final, "Your welcome." I scattered further in the woods, hoping I could find somewhere to stay for a few days. There's no way in hell I'd watch Jak suffer.

_'Where can I go?' _I thought to myself. I could go to Haven City and stay with Tess and Daxter. Or I could stay with Billy Black and his son Jacob at their place in werewolf territory. "No," I said aloud, "I can't go there. Daddy would have a cow if he saw me in werewolf territory." But then I couldn't stay with Tess and Daxter. I couldn't stay with two ottsels. One is enough, two's a nightmare. Suddenly, it hit me; James and Viveca! "I can stay there," I said aloud, a little more loudly than I wanted, "They can help me." I tried to call my friend James Witherdale, an army friend of mine.

He answered, but after I told him what happened and that I needed a place to stay for a while, he told me he and Viv would love to have me, but the thing was they were in Russia trying to catch Victoria. Another friend of mine was Victoria Sutherland, and her sister Aramina. I knew why they were chasing Victoria, she had turned a boy in Seattle and the Volturi was after her. James said they had to get to her before Aro, Caius, and the other Volturi members did. So, I decided to stay at Charles Xavier's school in the dorm he gave me when I went to school there.

Xavier was the leader of the X-men. They are an awesome group. I called Xavier and he said he would send Scott (Cyclops) after me right away. As I waited in front of Charlie Swan's house for Scott, Jasper called. "Hello," I said, hoping he had good news about Jak. "Um, Raven. Where are you exactly?" Jasper sounded worried. This was _very _rare with him. "Uh, in front of Charlie's house waiting for Scott," I told him, "why?" Jasper sighed, "Well," he said, "Carlisle found Jak, and let's just say Jak's not doin' so hot."

What did he mean by 'not doing so hot'? Did Jak die? "Uh, okay. Not comprehending Jaz," I said, "what do you mean by not doing so hot?" Jasper was silent for a moment, but then he said, "Jak's dead." _NO!_" I thought to myself, ''_he can't be!_" I quickly hung up, and cried for a minute. Scott and Logan (Wolverine) came up to me. "Ready to go?" Scott asked. "I need another minute," I said, "Jak's dead... all because of me." Logan's eyes went as wide as a cow's, and Scott wanted to change the subject but instead he screamed, "WHAT?!"

"It's not my fault," I said, scared stiff that he yelled, Scott _never _yelled at me. No one at all _ever _yelled at me, not even Xavier. "Raven," Scott said through gritted teeth, "this is bad. If the Volturi finds out you changed Jak..." "Scott," another voice said, sternly, "that's enough." Xavier came over to us in his hover chair. "It's not her fault she bit him," he said, more calmly, "Aro said it was instinct. At which it was." "But Xavier," Scott said, in a whiny voice, "What about..." "SCOTT!" Xavier shouted, "we don't need to spill about... her"

"Who her?" I asked. Completely forgetting about the fact my fiancee is sick, well, dead anyway. "Uh," Xavier said, "no one." "WHO?!" I shouted, with acid in my tone, "is it that red hair kid who Jak is taking care of?!" Scott and Xavier looked at each other. "So it is.." I said, coldly. Xavier, Logan, and Scott got scared. They knew my temper was dangerous, if something beefs me, I don't keep shut about it. If someone rubs me the wrong way... look out, because I'll come right on after you.

Scott, Logan, and Xavier told me they would tell me about that later. Right now, they needed to get me out of here so I didn't think about Jak. "Well," Scott said, "Let's get going."


End file.
